My Worst Nightmare
by LoveShinobi4eva
Summary: Well, as you can see Sakura's worst nightmare happens and she doesnt know what to do so you wil have to read and find out but I promise you it is very good lol!GaaraSakura and forced Gaara? Yeah I know the Summery sux but I suck at Summeries
1. WHAT!

**A/n: I just got the coolest idea for a story it is sooooo cool or at least I hope it is!!! Lol well all my other stories have been pretty good successes so I think I'm safe lol!! Ok please review!!!!!!!! Oh yea just so you know all the characters are around 25 in this fic!!! **

"When do you think Naruto will be back?" the shy Hyuuga asked, Sakura smiled at her friend, they sat inside a small café where they had decided to eat lunch. "Don't worry Hinata, I'm sure they'll all get back soon" Sakura assured and she took a drink of her water.

Neji appeared beside them, "Konichiwa, Neji-san" Sakura smiled. "Konichiwa Neji-nee-san" Hinata repeated to her cousin, "hey," he smiled back, "Tsunade wants us up in her office immediately" Neji told them.

They nodded and placed the money on the table and all disappeared in a poof of smoke. The walked into Tsunade's office to see, Tenten, Kiba, Lee, Shino, and Choji. "What's going on Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked her old sensei, Tsunade stood from her chair and looked at them "I'm sending you all on an important mission to Suna" she stated.

They all looked confused, "but Tsunade-sama," Hinata said quietly, "didn't Ino, Shikamaru, and Naruto-kun just go there a week ago?" she questioned, "yes Hinata they did, but now I need you all to go, you will be informed of the rest of the mission there by the Kazekage's sister, Temari" she finished and signaled them to leave.

"Oh and you must all get ready tonight you're leaving tomorrow morning, your old Jonin sensei's will meet you at the Konoha gate at 9 am" Tsunade finished and sat back down.

They all walked out and waved to each other and went there separate ways, Hinata and Sakura walked together since they lived near each other, "well Sakura are you excited to go to Suna?" Hinata asked.

Sakura sighed "I guess so…" Hinata looked at her "you'll get to see Gaara-sama" Hinata said to her, Sakura nodded "but last time he told me that our relationship wouldn't work because we lived so far away," Sakura said sadly.

"And everyone knows that Temari and Shikamaru are together and it's the same situation, he just…" Sakura trailed off, looking into the distance, Hinata nodded "I see," she said to her friend.

"At least we'll see Temari" she said trying to lighten Sakura's mood, Sakura smiled "yea we will see her" Hinata smiled back and waved to Sakura and headed to her own house, Sakura grabbed her keys and opened her door.

She walked in and threw the keys on the side table; she didn't bother turning the lights on and headed up stairs.

She walked into her room and fell onto her bed and looked at all the pictures on her dresser. She got up to look at them, there was one of her and Naruto at the Ramen shop for Naruto's birthday and another of her, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari at the Sakura festival this early spring.

She picked up one of her and Gaara while her, Naruto, and Hinata were visiting Suna they were just about to go to a festival, Sakura was in pink kimono with white cherry blossom petals on it, while Gaara wore a black kimono. Sakura smiled and put it back down; she sighed and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Sakura dried of and got dressed in her night clothes and packed all the stuff she would need on her trip to Suna, Sakura laid on her bed and looked out the window at the full moon. 'I wonder why sensei wants us to go to Suna,' Sakura wondered to herself, Sakura turned off the light and went to sleep.

-

Sakura slowly opened her eyes as the loud buzzing continued, Sakura glared at her alarm clock and turned it off, she sat up and rubbed her eyes to try and wake herself more. She got out of bed and got dressed wearing her usual attire, red Chinese top with her tan skirt and black under leggings with her shin high ninja shoes.

Sakura brushed her teeth and brushed her hair and then packed them in her backpack, Sakura went to her dresser and grabbed her head band and tied it around her head. Sakura heard the door bell and grabbed her bag and headed downstairs, she opened the door and saw Hinata and Neji "hi guys" Sakura smiled and shut the door and locked it behind her.

"Ready?" Neji asked, she nodded and Hinata smiled and they all headed to the gate, as they approached it Sakura saw all the others. They all greeted each other, Sakura looked around and saw everyone but…Kakashi.

Sakura sighed knowing her sensei and how his ways would never change, "Oi, Sakura" she heard a voice and looked up at the top of the gate to see the person of her thoughts.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura smiled and hugged her old sensei, "ne, Sakura I am no longer your sensei it's been at least more then 10 years" he laughed, Sakura smiled more "I know but I just can't call you Kakashi, Kakashi-sensei" Sakura laughed.

"Well," Gai said, "ARE WE READY TO PROCEED?" he shouted, "YES, GAI-SENSEI!" Lee cheered and they began running down the road.

Everyone sweat dropped and followed the trail the two had made, "So," Kakashi smiled through his mask and rubbed the back of his head.

"What have you kids been up too?" he asked, Sakura laughed "well Kakashi-sensei, I have become a medic Nin in the Anbu," Sakura proudly said, Hinata smiled "and I have become the heir to my family and accepted as an Anbu" Neji nodded.

"Yes, Hinata has done very well and I have even become captain of my own Anbu squad" he said, they all told their sensei's about their accomplishments. Neji and Hinata stopped and everyone looked at them, "someone's following us" Neji said and they both activated their Byakugan.

All of them took battle stances and looked around, some men emerged from the bushes they all rested seeing normal bandits, "it's only bandits" Tenten laughed and twirled a kunai around her finger.

They all laughed with her, "shut up all of you, now give us your money and your women!" they demanded, Sakura twitched "I want to know something" she told one of the bandits, "why do you bandits always say 'give us your money and **women**?'" she asked.

"Because," one of them began, "we can have our way with women and their too weak to do anything about it" they all laughed, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Kureni twitched. "What was that?" Tenten cracked her knuckles, Sakura stepped forward with her "well see who has who's way".

Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata walked away from all the defeated bandits, "bye" they waved sweetly and they all continued their journey to Suna. Hours went bye and they finally entered the desert and the sun was just now setting. "All right" Gai said to them, "the desert gets very cold at night so we'll have to run the rest of the way to stay warm" they all nodded and started into a sprint.

-

"Finally Suna!" Kiba and Tenten shouted as the hugged the wall of the village, everyone stared at them strangely, "what!?" they crossed they're arms and headed into Suna. The guards checked they're cards, "hello Sakura-san" they smiled and waved, Sakura waved back and they headed to the Kazekage's tower.

They came into the entrance and the secretary greeted us, "hello you must be the shinobi from Leaf, welcome the Kazekage has been expecting you" she smiled and lead them up the stairs. He stepped aside as they entered his office, Ino looked up from her seat on the Kazekage's desk "hey guys!" she yelled and hugged them all, Naruto waved and hugged them and kissed Hinata on the cheek.

Gaara stood and looked at them, "hey Gaara" Kiba and Lee smirked, Gaara nodded and then some pink caught his eye, he looked at Sakura who stared back at him, but she looked away and broke her gaze. Ino sighed "I have an announcement to make" she said Naruto looked at Sakura and then out the window, she took a deep breathe, "Gaara and I have to get married" she said quickly and everyone was dumbfound.


	2. The Reason Why

**A/n: Yeah!! A new chapter!!! I hope you all like it lol and I got some pretty crazy reviewers freaking out about the whole Ino/Gaara thing don't worry my reviewers don't worry at all how could you even think it would stay that way! I cried no faith at all I could never betray my FAVORTIST couple in the whole world!! Lol anyway I hope you like it please REVIEW!!**

"WHAT?!?" they all yelled, Ino sighed "Konoha and Suna wanted to strengthen the alliance so we have to get married" Ino said trying hard to sound 'happy' about it. Sakura looked at Gaara and he looked at her, then Sakura looked away and stared sadly out the window.

'What do I care I don't have feeling for him anymore' Sakura said trying to convince herself, "are you serious?" Kiba asked wanting it not to be true. Naruto nodded "it is true" they all looked at Gaara and Ino, it looked as if Ino wanted to cry and Gaara looked completely pissed off.

Temari smashed the door open and ran in, "Gaara!" she yelled now out of breath, "the sand bandit army is just 100 miles away from the village, we have to go!" she said running back out the door. Gaara looked out the window seeing the large army come nearer, he growled under his breath "Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai you go in a group and take care of the western most side, Neji you and your team take the mid-west side, Choji, Kiba, and Shino take the eastern most side, Naruto and Hinata you will help Temari and Shikamaru with the mid east, and then Ino and…" Gaara broke off and looked at her.

"And Sakura will be with me in the center" he told them, "what gives you the right to tell me who I should fight with!" Sakura glared at him, he glared back at her "not now Sakura!" he shouted everyone stared at them, "why not now! I think now is good!" she screamed back. "Because my village is going to be invaded if we do this!" he shouted even louder, "and that's my problem?" Sakura snickered, Gaara twitched "IT WILL BE YOUR PROBLEM!" he yelled as his sand surrounded her.

Sakura just stood still and glared at him, "I'd like to see you try" she whispered under her breath, but it was clearly heard by the sand master, his glare intensified and his sand wrapped around her body and tightly formed around her. "Do it" Sakura urged him on, "Sakura…" Naruto said sadly, "STOP IT!" Ino screamed, but neither paid attention to her, "come on Gaara, where's that cold heart of yours" Sakura smirked.

Gaara tighten his hold and Sakura flinched a little, "can't do it can you?" Sakura tried to laugh, all the sand fell from around her and surrounded him, her and Ino and they all disappeared in a swirl of sand. "All right you heard the Kazekage let's go" Kakashi sighed and they all disappeared in a puff of smoke.

-

They appeared in front of Suna, Sakura stood immediately and walked up to Gaara and glared at him from mere centimeters away, "why didn't you just kill me! I have nothing to live for why would it matter if I were dead!" Sakura yelled in his face. A slight sadness could be seen in his eyes but it soon vanished and was replaced by anger, but Sakura caught it and it made her wonder, "you want to die fine!" he yelled back at her and once again his sand surrounded her and tightened.

He smirked, "I wonder if Cherry Blossoms bleed red like everyone else or if its pink" he said grabbing her chin and making her face him, "don't call me that" she glared. "I guess we'll find out" he said evilly, Ino didn't know what to do, she didn't know what was going on, she sat in the sand holding her head trying to figure it out.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around and saw Kankuro, he looked at her and then at Gaara and Sakura, "does he know that the army is only about 5 miles away?" Kankuro asked her. Ino blinked "I don't know" she admitted, they looked back at Gaara and Sakura, sand slide up to her shoulder and slit swiftly, Sakura cringed at the depth the sand cut.

She felt a small tear run down her cheek, Gaara went wide eyed and the sand fell, it rushed back to him and he just stared at her, he held his head and heart area 'WHAT HAVE I DONE!' he yelled at himself. Sakura quickly healed the cut and looked at Gaara, "Gaara…" she said worriedly and approached him.

"SAKURA WATCH OUT!" Ino screamed, Sakura looked forward and saw a barrage of arrows headed right towards them, Sakura put her arms in front of her face and shut her eyes. She slowly opened them and saw Gaara standing in front of her with a huge wall of sand risen in front of him, she walked beside him and looked at him a glint of yellow were in his eyes.

Sakura let more tears slide down her face, "Shukaku," she said hoarsely, he looked at her and then the sand fell down, she sat Gaara down "Gaara don't worry Ino, Kankuro, and I can take care of this" Sakura said to the half conscious Gaara, "no," he said in a mono toned voice. He stood and grabbed her hand and a huge sand storm began, blinding anything and everything from view "no harm shall ever come to you again, by **anyone**" he said.

Sakura looked up at him, "Why Gaara…" Sakura cried, but she looked up and he disappeared into the sand suddenly the sand went crazy and then it all vanished and there was no trace of the army that had been there. Sakura blinked and looked around to see all the others safe, she sighed and looked around for Gaara but could not find him, "Ino I'm going back to look for Gaara, he's gone missing" she told her and ran off, although she knew exactly where he was.

Ino blinked and looked at Kankuro, "what is going on with those two?" asked as he helped her up, "you mean you didn't know, they broke up a couple months ago, this was to be expected" he said lazily as they began their walk back to Suna. "THEY WERE GOING OUT?!" Ino yelled in surprise, "Are you kidding?" she asked wondering if it were some joke, "no, they really did, I actually thought it would have been worse but it's pretty good" he told her.

"But what's with them now?" she asked, Kankuro sighed and looked at the blonde "you don't know?" he questioned; "ok I didn't know they were seeing each other so that would be a no" she glared at him. "Sorry" he said sarcastically, "I'll tell you then" he said looking out at the sand, "Well, my brother and Sakura began seeing each other a little after the Akatsuki incident and Sakura and Naruto would get as many missions here as possible" Kankuro began.

"you could defiantly tell they fell in love with each other, but a couple months ago Gaara told her they could not have a relationship because they lived so far away and that made Sakura angry because Temari and Shikamaru were in the same situation" Kankuro looked at her to make sure she was getting all of this.

"Gaara still loves her with all his heart and that will never change, he would die before he let anyone lay a finger on Sakura," Ino looked confused "if he still loves her why did he tell her it was…over" Kankuro nodded with her, "well he could protect her from everybody but one person and it was the most threat to her," he trailed off, "and who was that?" Ino asked.

"Himself," Kankuro said sadly, Ino went wide eyed "what do you mean?" Kankuro sighed once again, "one day Gaara and Sakura got into an argument which they do often but this was different, Sakura got very angry and threw a…I think it was a chair" Kankuro rubbed his head trying to think.

"Oh well it doesn't matter, anyway she threw something and Gaara got really mad and somehow Shukaku got out and well…Sakura had to go to the hospital and they had to repair her lag from the injury she received" Kankuro frowned as did Ino. "My brother would come out of his office for days and when Sakura got better and heard the news she went straight to him, see Sakura is they only one who has lived and tested Shukaku, but she didn't care because she loved my brother that much" he said trying to hold his sadness in.

"She didn't care that he had hurt her because she knew it wasn't his fault, but my idiot brother wouldn't listen and made up some dumb excuse and told her it was over for them, I wanted to punch him…he gave up the only damn thing that made him happy" Kankuro said angrily. Ino frowned more and wiped the tears that had fallen and looked at him "and he still loves her, so I guess he wasn't to happy seeing that she came and is going to be in the wedding" Ino said sadly.

Kankuro nodded, "he tries to pretend that he doesn't care for her anymore but its obvious that he still loves her, she's the only one he wont harm and Shukaku would never kill her but he would hurt her and that's why Gaara made her go" Ino nodded and noticed they had made it back to the village "well thanks for informing me Kankuro" Ino bowed and hurried off.


	3. Realization

**A/n: Yeah, a new chapter!!!! Hehehehehehe I hope you all like this one it is muy importante lol and I hope it pleases you. But I am for warning you there is a slight lemon and also it will only get more complicated from this chapter on! So beware lol!!! Peace please Review!!!**

Sakura ran up to Gaara's office door and grabbed the handle when she froze, 'what am I doing that was partly Shukaku, Gaara doesn't love me anymore and what do I care if he does I don't love him anymore' she told herself.

She let go of the knob and frowned 'or do I?' she asked herself, she grabbed the handle again and opened the door and walked in, she looked around the dark office "Gaara" Sakura whispered.

She tensed when she felt someone behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and Sakura relaxed, "Gaara…why?" she asked tears falling down her face, she felt his hand wipe them away.

"Is that really important?" he asked as one of his hands slide into her underwear and began to rub painfully slow circles around her opening, Sakura moaned at his touch, he turned her to face him and then used his other hand to unzip her shirt and toss it to the ground.

Sakura moved her hands and removed Gaara's robes, Sakura's skirt eased off and she was left in only her bra and underwear, while Gaara was only in pants they kissed passionately as Gaara began torn off her bra.

Gaara left her lips and placed his mouth around her hardening nipple, "Gaara" Sakura moaned, Gaara came and kissed her when Sakura noticed the yellow glimmer in his eyes.

"Shukaku!" Sakura pushed away from him and covered herself, "come on Sakura" Shukaku's voice rang through her ears, "you were so eager when you thought it was Gaara, it's practically the same thing" he smirked evilly.

"No its not" Sakura replied being backed into the wall by Gaara/Shukaku, "why is it different cherry blossom?" he pressed against her.

Sakura shut her eyes "because I don't love Gaara for his body I love him for him!" she shouted tears spilling from her eyes, the yellow vanished and his eyes closed.

Gaara groaned and slowly opened his eyes he looked up to be face to face with Sakura, he went wide eye when he saw Sakura "what happened?" he asked, Sakura hugged him "Gaara!" Sakura cried. Gaara wrapped his arms around her "did Shukaku do this to you?" he asked holding her, she nodded holding tighter.

"I'm so sorry Sakura I didn't want this to happen" he looked at her, she nodded "now you better get dressed" he told her a blush rising to his cheeks.

Sakura crossed her arms covering herself and looked at him, "what?" he asked, "turn around" she ordered, he couldn't help but laugh "come on Sakura I've seen you way more naked then that why is it embarrassing to dress in front of me now?" he smirked.

Sakura turned beat red "it was different then" she said returning to her normal color, "unless," Gaara smirked and walked up to her face to face "you want to" his smirk grew.

Sakura practically glowed, "u-um, n-no that's o-ok" Sakura gulped. "You're starting to sound like Hinata used too" he grinned, "Hey you're the one who told me it was over so don't put me in this situation" Sakura ordered gaining her inner strength back.

He looked at her, "you're right," he said returning to his emotionless face, "I did, so I'll leave" he said before disappearing into a swirl of sand, Sakura twitched "he just LEFT ME HERE!" she screamed at no one.

Sakura quickly got dressed and noticed the time was around 6pm, "he is **so** going down" she assured herself and jumped out the window and ran to his house.

"I'll teach him to disrespect me like that" she said as she jumped roof top to roof top and made her way to the Kazekage's mansion, she jumped to the doors and almost ripped them off the henge's.

"WHERE'S GAARA!" she yelled getting the attention of Naruto, Temari, and Kiba who were in the living room "in his room he just got home" Temari told her, "why?" she questioned the steaming pink haired woman.

"I'm going to kill him," she said in an evil voice and stomped up the stairs. Sakura stormed up to the door and opened it harshly and then blinked as she stared at Kankuro hugging a picture of Ino.

Sakura blinked and then Kankuro blinked "get out" he pushed her out and slammed the door locking it. Sakura blinked again "what the…" she trailed off, "that was creepy" she told herself as a shiver went up her spine.

"I guess I've been away longer then I thought" Sakura sighed and then remembered her rage. Sakura growled "GAARA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, Temari, Naruto, and Kiba looked up "he's going to die" Kiba sighed, "pretty much" Temari and Naruto said in unison, "was that Sakura?" Hinata and Ino asked as they walked in. They three nodded "Sakura's going to kill him" the three said; Hinata nodded "why?" Ino asked looking at them, they all just stared and Temari sighed.

"This is how they have always been, they tick each other off, scream, create mass havoc, and then have mad sex afterward, but I guess it will be different this time…cause you know they won't have mad sex cause their not together anymore…" Temari trailed off.

All but Ino went wide eyed, "WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" they yelled and ran out the door, "why are we running?" Ino asked, Temari looked back at her "because that was their outlet and since they cant and wont do it anymore their literally going to rip each other to shreds" Temari exclaimed.

-

"Gaara," Sakura said evilly opening his door slowly, she walked in "Oh, Gaara-_kun_" Sakura smirked and walked in when she heard the door shut, "why do you want me trapped in the dark?" Sakura asked slyly.

She turned quickly around and was face to face with Gaara, "I like the dark" he said and she saw the smirk that graced his features "I bet you do" she smiled and tried to punch him.

She frowned when her fist met his sand, "so agile Sakura" Gaara smirked appearing behind her, "why try you know I **always** win" he emphasized and ran his hand along her cheek. Sakura sent chakra to her hand and swiftly moved to punch him and it went straight through his sand and she hit him…hard.

He touched his cheek and looked back at her and his sand swirled around her; she looked around her and panicked but then saw a window and jumped out giving her distance from him.

Sakura kneeled over and caught her breath, but soon tensed and looked in front of her and saw him pissed, "trying to run away from me Sakura?" Gaara asked and approached her catching her in his sand.

Sakura tried to break free but she couldn't move "let me go!" she ordered, "no" he said sternly, "LET ME GO!" she yelled at him. "Why would I do that?" he asked, she looked at him angrily "all you're doing is playing games with me and I'm sick of it, I hate you!" she cried, Gaara went wide eyed and looked away.

Sakura screamed as the sand got tighter; Gaara held his heart and looked at her "LET ME GO GAARA!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs, the sand released her and she fell to the floor.

She looked up at him, "stop fooling around your getting married and you don't have to worry about me you don't love me, you never did!" she yelled at him. He looked at her painfully, "that's not true" he whispered, Sakura looked at his back "what?" she said unable to hear what he said before.

"That's not true" he spoke up, "what's not true?" she asked still angry, "I have never stopped loving you" he said painfully just wanting to disappear into the night.

"But, you told me…" she trailed off, "I lied to you; I didn't want to hurt you anymore" he said unable to say anymore. He felt her soft hand on his shoulder, "Gaara," Sakura began, hating herself for what she just said "I love you and I wanted to be with you no matter what" she smiled slightly.

"I found someone, that I loved more then anyone and when you told me we could no longer be together and it torn me apart" Sakura let tears fall from her eyes. Gaara turned around and wrapped his arms around her, "I just didn't want to hurt you" he said holding her.

"But now there's nothing we can do…the wedding is in three days, you can't…we can't break something as big as this" Sakura said sadly, "I know" Gaara said kissing the top of her head.


	4. Only one more Day

**A/n: I'm on a freaking roll!! Updates everywhere!!! Lol I hope you all like this chapter it is pretty cool at least I think so lol!! Well anyway please review!!! I think there will only be a few more chapters so you know enjoy!! Peace!!!**

The next day…

Kankuro walked into the kitchen and stopped, "what…is that heavenly non Temari cooking smell" he said and looked at Sakura and Ino who were at the stove and over. They blinked and looked at each other and then 'smack' Temari hit him with her fan "I'm here too" she twitched and hit him again. "At least you can cook and you'll be my new sister-in-law" he cheered and hugged Ino and then Sakura smacked him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked rubbing his head to try and ease the pain, Sakura turned away "nothing" she said and crossed her arms. Temari and Ino looked at her oddly but shook it off, Hinata walked in with some grocery bags "I got lunch and dinner at the market" she said beginning to put them away. "What happened to all the food we had?" Kankuro asked.

They all looked at him, "we have to feed 14 people and one of those people are Choji and he likes to eat a lot so we had to add more" Sakura said, "ok, don't have to freak out I was just wondering" Kankuro stuck his tongue out at her. "Watch it" she warned, "ooh what are you going to, sick my brother on me" he laughed and then realized what he just said, "oh snap you would do that" he panicked and ran out followed by an angry Sakura.

"Hey doesn't Sakura seem happier to you guys?" Ino asked them, "uh duh" Tenten said as she walked in, they all nodded "what why?" Ino questioned. "You're not serious you really don't know?" Temari asked. Ino shook her head, Hinata sighed "Gaara and Sakura made and are madly in love once again, it's not like they ever weren't though" all but Ino laughed.

They all nodded, "how does everyone know about this stuff?" Ino pouted; "I think you're just out of the loop" Tenten said and began filing her nails. "I mean everyone knew they were still madly in love with each other," Tenten yawned, "oh yea…" Tenten trailed off. Sakura walked back in "got away this time," she glared out the door, Sakura looked around "what's wrong?" she asked.

Tenten sighed, "I'm pregnant" she said quickly and sat back waiting for the response, all their jaws were practically hanging "with Neji's baby?" Ino asked. Tenten looked at her, "no with Kiba's…uh duh it's Neji I haven't been sleeping with anyone else" she rolled her eyes. "Does Neji know?" Sakura said breaking the trance they were in, Tenten shook her head "no…he doesn't and it's been about two months"

"TWO MONTHS!" they all yelled, "no wonder you've been such a bitch" Temari smirked, "and I thought it was just your time of the month" Temari laughed and Tenten smirked. "Well, breakfast is ready so I'll go get the guys and you girls set up" Sakura smiled and walked out of the kitchen and upstairs. "Yea everybody knows why she wants to wake 'the guys' cough Gaara cough up" Hinata smiled and they all laughed.

-

"Breakfast" she told Lee and Shino and they headed downstairs, Sakura thought in her head "yup that's everyone" she said to herself and went up to Gaara's room and walked in. "Gaara" Sakura called sweetly, she looked at the bath room that had just recently been used, in fact the water was still running in the shower. Sakura looked around and then felt his presence behind her, "you like to get in this situation a lot don't you" he asked with a smirk on his face.

She turned around to see him in only a towel and his hair still damp, "are you done with your shower?" she asked smiling, "no" he replied, "fine I'll wait" she said waiting for him to head back to the bathroom. "Why don't you join me" he smirked and grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, "Gaara" Sakura laughed, he unzipped her red Chinese top and threw it to the floor. He pulled her skirt and shorts off and tossed them away as well, "Gaara" Sakura laughed again, "you're engaged" she said to him.

He looked her in the eyes, "so" he smirked and kissed her, "I don't love her, I don't even like her" he said using his sand to finish taking off her bra and underwear. He picked her up bridal style and walked to the bathroom, "but Gaara I already took a shower today" Sakura smiled holding onto him, "wouldn't want you getting dirty before breakfast" he whispered into her ear and they stepped into the shower.

Gaara threw his towel aside and immediately found her opening and eased his hardening cock in her, "GAARA!" Sakura moaned loudly, it had bee so long since she had this feeling. They kissed passionately Sakura rummaged her hands through his hair as he thrust in and out of her, "Gaara I love you so much" Sakura kissed him, "I love you too Sakura I don't ever want you to leave me again" he said possessively.

They both stopped and looked at each other, Sakura stood up from his hold and just leaned into his arms, "but Gaara we can't be together always" Sakura cried. Gaara held her and rested his head on hers, "Sakura, I love you and I will find away to have you" he promised her, Sakura nodded and wiped her tears. He looked into her eyes "you are mine and no one else will have you" he said kissing her, Sakura kissed him back passionately.

-

The next day…

"What do you mean I can't nullify the marriage!?" Gaara yelled at the council, "Kazekage-sama you can't just cancel the wedding and you don't have a good reason" one council member said. Gaara twitched, "I ALREADY TOLD YOU I DON'T LOVE HER AND I WANT TO MARRY ANOTHER KONOHA GIRL!" he shouted in rage, "but, Kazekage we have already sighed the papers-I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE DAMN PAPERS!" Gaara yelled.

"I'm sorry Kazekage-sama but it is final there is nothing anyone can do about it" they said, "UGH!" Gaara screamed and stomped out. He stormed to his office pounding at everything in his way with his sand; he even destroyed part of the wall.

-

Sakura and Ino walked into another bridal store, Sakura sighed as they looked at the dresses, Ino looked at her friend sadly "Sakura I don't want to marry him as much as you don't want me too but I have too, it's not fair I wanted to try and get to know a certain someone but I can't because I'm getting married" Ino said trying to bring Sakura up.

"I know you like Kankuro" Sakura sighed looking at the blonde, Ino turned bright red "who ever said it was him" she crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. Sakura looked at her "oh come on it's obvious, you two are **always** talking to each other and flirting, it's almost ridicules how obvious it is" Sakura said looking at a pale green dress.

"Sakura please don't be too sad you're the maid of honor and I want you to look like you might not really want to be there" Ino begged. Sakura nodded "I guess you're right, you're my best friend I'll try and be as happy as I can" Ino and Sakura looked at the dresses. "Ok Ino so you're wearing white, I'm wearing pale green and Hinata, Temari, and Tenten are wearing pastel pink?" Sakura asked as she browsed the dresses. Ino nodded "yup that's it" she said, "and all we have to do is find you're dress".

"Sakura look" Ino said pulling out a dress, Sakura's jaw dropped "it' beautiful" Sakura gapped at the dress; "well then we're getting it" Ino smiled. She reached in her purse "crap I forgot the rest of my money at home" Ino cursed, "don't worry" Sakura said grabbing the dress and taking it to the front desk. She handed the woman the amount for the dress and they walked out of the store, "Sakura I didn't want you paying with your money" Ino said to her.

"I didn't Gaara gave me money just in case" Sakura smiled, Ino smiled and then frowned, "I'm sorry Sakura" Ino said sadly. Sakura looked at her, "don't worry Ino" Sakura said half heartedly, "it will be ok" Sakura frowned and looked off. "You really love him don't you?" Ino asked, Sakura nodded "I've never loved anyone as much as love Gaara, I would die for him" Sakura said to her friend.

Sakura began crying and fell to her knees, "Ino I don't want you to marry him…" Sakura cried, "I love him so much and I know you don't want to marry him, but the thought of anyone else having him makes me want to die". Ino kneeled beside her "Sakura…" Ino didn't know what to say, "Let's just go home and let you get some rest" she said, Sakura nodded and got up and they made their way back to the mansion.


	5. Wedding

**A/n: MWAHAHAHA you are all going to hate me and you'll see why…Hehehehe well I hope you like the short chapter! Please Review!!!**

The next day…

Gaara looked down at the slumbering Sakura; he caressed her face and sat beside her sleeping form. Sakura sat up instantly and looked at him, "oh, Gaara it's just you" Sakura said sadly, "Sakura," Gaara began, she leaned her head on his shoulder "Sakura. I couldn't get out of it," he said facing her.

Sakura looked away "I guess we just have to live with it" Sakura said holding her legs, Gaara wrapped his arms around her "Sakura I just want you to remember I love you, and only you" Gaara said kissing her forehead. Ino looked in the room and frowned, she didn't know what to do and it killed her, she knocked on the open door.

Gaara and Sakura looked up, "it's time to get ready Sakura" Gaara got up and left, but Sakura did not move, "come on Sakura" In said walking in and lending her, her hand. Sakura shook her head "I'm fine" she tried to smile and got out of bed "let's just go" Sakura said and they went to Ino's room.

-

Gaara and Naruto stood at the alter with Tsunade and one of the council members, "Gaara," Naruto whispered, Gaara looked at him "I'm sorry about this" Gaara nodded "yeah me too" he said to himself. The music started and they saw Tenten and Neji join arms and make their way down the aisle; they separated and went to the different sides.

Hinata and Kiba arrived and walked down the aisle, they separated at the same spot Neji and Tenten did. Temari and Shikamaru walked down the aisle, wearing the same dress as Tenten and Hinata. They reached the stage and went their separate ways.

Gaara looked up when the music changed, he saw Sakura and Kankuro walk down the aisle slowly, Sakura worn a pale green strapless dress with beautiful embedding. Sakura had her hair up beautifully she looked like a precious flower in the eyes of Gaara, she looked up at Gaara and they made eye contact. Sakura frowned and looked away, she was about to cry, they made it up to the alter and Sakura stood in front of Gaara only a little away, but she refused to look at him.

A small tear ran down her face, everyone stood up and looked towards the back as Ino and Asuma began they're descend down the aisle, but Gaara never took his eyes off of Sakura. Ino finally walked and Gaara looked at her, Ino frowned and looked at him with sadness, "don't worry" she whispered to him, Gaara looked at her suspiciously.

Tsunade looked at them, "Now lets begin," she announced, they proceeded through the excruciatingly long speech done by Tsunade, "finally," Tsunade said "Do you Gaara take Yamanaka Ino as your wife?" Tsunade asked him. Gaara glared at her and then looked at Sakura "…yes" he forced out, "and Yamanaka Ino do you take Sabaku No Gaara to be your husband?" Ino looked at Gaara and then at Sakura out of the corner of her eye.


	6. Together at Last

**A/n: YEAH! The last chapter!!!!! WOOOHOOOO!!! Alright I hope you all like it!!!!!!! Please Review!!!!!!**

"No," Ino said firmly, everyone gasped and Sakura and Gaara looked at her, "I am so sorry everyone I cannot do this, I know it is defying all our law and regulations but I cannot do this I will not marry my best friends only love so I refuse to marry him" Ino declared. "But there will be wedding" Ino smiled and looked at Sakura, "one that is filled with real love," Ino smiled and grabbed Sakura's hands and took her bouquet and stood to the side and pushed Sakura towards Gaara.

"This is no longer the wedding of Sabaku no Gaara and Yamanaka Ino, but the wedding of Sabaku no Gaara and Haruno Sakura, the strongest medical Anbu in Konoha" Ino said and looked at Sakura. Sakura smiled and looked back to Gaara, he smiled back at her "well then do you both want to get married?" Tsunade asked.

They nodded, "ok does anyone have any to say about this?" Tsunade looked around, Gaara glared at the council and silenced them, "we then Gaara you may kiss your new bride" Tsunade said smiling. Gaara grabbed Sakura and kissed her passionately. They broke "I love you Gaara" Sakura cried, "I love you too" Gaara said holding her, Sakura took his hand and they walked back down the aisle, Kankuro and Ino followed, then Naruto and Hinata, then Temari and Shikamaru, and then Neji and Tenten.

Kiba walked down the steps and smiled; "wow who knew weddings were so weird" he laughed and walked back. Everyone went to the reception room where they began dancing and eating, Sakura sat on Gaara's lap at the wedding table "everything worked out" he told her, Sakura smiled "it did, didn't it".

"Now there's only one thing left to do" Sakura smiled wickedly at Gaara and looked at the dance floor. "No" he answered her unspoken question, Sakura stuck out her bottom lip and pouted "pleeease" she begged, "No Sakura I don't dance and you know that" he told her. Sakura batted her eye lashes "please for me" she said stoking his clothed member.

Gaara stiffened and grabbed her hand, "Sakura" he smirked and looked at her, "yes?" she smiled, "no" he smirked, "come on Gaara, I'll do something super special for you tonight" she whispered sensually into his ear.

Gaara rose and imaginary eyebrow, "and what would that be?" he asked, Sakura whispered quietly into his ear, Gaara went wide eyed and smiled "fine but you better keep your end of the deal" he smirked. "Don't worry Gaara I'm looking forward to it as well" she smiled and grabbed his hand dragging him to the dance floor.

Sakura placed her hands around his neck and Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist, "well Sakura lets dance" Gaara said kissing her. Sakura smiled and leaned her head on his chest;

_Baby your all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms,_

_Finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven,_

_-_

_We're in heaven_

_-_

_Oh thinking about our younger years_

_There was only you and me,_

_We were wild, young, and free_

_Now nothing can take you away from me,_

_We've been through that world before_

_But it's over now,_

_And you keep coming back for more_

_Baby you're all that I want,_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_Finding it hard to believe,_

_We're in heaven,_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart,_

_It isn't to hard to see_

_We're in Heaven,_

_We're in heaven_

_-_

_Now, nothing can change what you mean to me_

_There's a hope that I could see,_

_But just hold me now_

_Cause our love will light the way,_

_Baby your all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms,_

_Finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven,_

_Love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart,_

_It isn't to hard to see_

_We're in heaven,_

_-_

_Now are dreams are coming true_

_Through the good times and the bad,_

_I'll be standin' there by you,_

_We're in heaven_

_-_

_Love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart,_

_It isn't to hard to see_

_We're in heaven,_

_-_

Sakura looked up at Gaara and smiled, "I love you so much Gaara" Sakura said and kissed him, they broke and Gaara looked down at her. "You could never love me more then I love you" Sakura giggled, "yes I could" she smiled and they kissed again.


End file.
